


Matters of Life and Death

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements, life and death, not really much to tag, some fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: In which Death befriends Life.And maybe falls in love with him, too.





	Matters of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna keep you guessing on who's who until the end.
> 
>  
> 
> Jk it's not hard to figure out I think

 

The wind rustled the tree branches slightly. There was rarely any noise in the forest at this time of night. All that was heard were the huffs of a deer giving birth and the calming coos of the being helping it.

As it huffed and puffed, the being ran a hand through its fur, softly saying, “shhh, you're doing great. You're doing great.”

Such words seemed to calm the deer down. A few minutes later, a tiny fawn was born. It was not moving. The being gently grabbed the limp newborn and caressed its wet fur. He brought the newborn's face close to his own and blew air on its face. A few seconds later, the tiny fawn started fidgeting.

The being smiled and moved to set the fawn by its mother's face. The deer nuzzled its newborn's face, causing the being to smile. He scratched behind the deer's ear, “he's gonna be fine now, mom.” The deer let out a pleased noise and leaned against the being's hand. The being chuckled and used both of his hands to pet the deer. “Hopefully, I’ll see you again soon,” said the being, before jumping up and seemingly disappearing into the night.

So that was Life.

Death was fascinated.

Above the ground, by the trees, Death had watched Life. He was careful as to not touch any branches since he did not want anything to wither around him and blow his cover. Life was so very different from him. He had the freedom to get close to creatures without fear of causing havoc. He was the complete opposite of Death - placed on this Earth to balance all of Death’s actions. Death could not help but be intrigued. He was surprised that he had only seen Life now after millenniums of being here. The Earth was far too big.

Whatever led Life and Death to inhabit the same forest now was a mystery to Death, but Death was still glad. The way Life moved through the forest - all plants and animals looked towards him as he passed them by. It was unlike the way they ran and looked away from Death.

It was a mystery to Death how Life was able to bring everyone together and how such a warm atmosphere could always surround him, so Death followed Life. Not always. Just when he could. Life’s dominion was during the day under the light while Death walked the nights. Their paths rarely crossed at first but they did now and have been for the last few moons. Life had been roaming nights, following the deer around, possibly waiting for it to give birth.

Perhaps Life knew the fawn would not live and wanted to bring it back to life.

Death sighed, moving away from his hiding spot. How nice of Life to do that. He turned around to go in Life’s direction - only to be found face to face with Life himself.

Death gasped, moving back a little too much and hitting the branches behind him. He heard them wither.

Life stayed put, a smile on his lips. He tilted his head, “hello.” Death did not answer, still in shock that Life was in front of him. Life straightened his head once he realized that Death would not answer him. His smile fell before he tilted his head again, this time with a curious stare. “You’re Death,” it did not feel like a question, but Death still hesitantly nodded.

Life smiled again, “wow, it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.” He got close to Death. Death leaned away. “It’s nice to see you again,” Life said. Death did not answer, and Life’s smile fell, “are you mute, Death?”

Death shook his head, “no…” His voice was soft and quiet. He was not used to speaking and could not remember the last time he spoke. His own voice sounded foreign.

Life nodded, “then why didn’t you answer me before?”

Death gulped, “I…” don’t know what to say.

Life stayed quiet, maybe waiting for Death to finish his sentence. “I see,” he said once he realized that Death was not going to finish. They were up in the trees, so slowly, Life started to descend back to the ground. Death followed him, “that’s fine.” His bare feet touched the ground. Around him, the wild grass started to grow taller.

Death always carried a thin, dried up tree branch with him. He set an end of the branch on the ground and used it as support. He stayed floating. His feet never touched the ground. Life observed him. “I have been here in the nights for a few moons now,” Life suddenly said. Death paid attention to him. “I know you’ve been following me,” Life eyed him. Death visibly jumped in surprise. “Noticed it the second or third time I came here,” Life shrugged. “Tell me, Death,” he walked closer to Death. Each time he stepped on the ground, the grass surrounding his feet grew. “Why have you been following me?”

Death gulped and looked around, trying to find the right words to answer. He remembered seeing Life the first time. Life was following the deer around and keeping a close eye on them. Everything he touched sprung with life, grew, and sprouted - or came back to life. It was wondrous. Death knew nothing like it.

“Your ability...” Death began, “it’s nice...” He looked towards the direction where the deer and her fawn had been. They must have had scurried off moments ago. “That fawn… it was supposed to die. You brought it back,” Death looked at Life.

Life’s dark eyes were wide. He blinked and cleared his throat, looking away. “Well… it was her fourth time giving birth. I thought at least one of them should survive,” he chuckled awkwardly, “I apologize for undoing your job.”

Death shook his head, “no… I felt bad for it, too, but there’s nothing I could have done. I’m Death… You are Life.”

Life nodded, “that’s true.” He kept looking at Death, observing him with a curious gleam. Death almost questioned why Life kept staring at him like that, but then he realized that Life was not staring directly at him, but at the mask he was wearing. Not a mask exactly - just an animal skull he used as a mask. Old, broken in places, slightly deformed with a long snout- Death had shaped it so that it fit his head better. He had worn it for hundreds of thousands of moons now. “Why do you cover your face, Death?”

Imagine staring at the face of actual death all the time, Death wanted to say. He shrugged instead.

“I have no idea what you could look like. I don’t remember,” Life commented.

Neither do I, Death almost said.

Life smiled, “I want to know, but I know you won’t show me.” He then turned around and started walking away from Death, much to Death’s surprise. “This forest is beautiful!” Life said and raised his hands. The wind coincidentally picked up and rustled the branches. Life turned back to face Death, “how long have you inhabited this forest?”

“A long time,” Death answered. He gripped his branch tightly.

“It’s basically your forest then,” Life said with a half smile. “Do you mind if I stay a while, too?”

Death shook his head, answering quicker than he would have liked, “no.”

Life grinned, running towards Death. Death moved away from him. Life stuck his hand out, “I hope we become great friends then.”

Death looked at Life’s hand, but he did not shake it. He could not touch anything without harming it after all. Death looked back at Life with wide eyes. 

_Friends..._

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

With the passage of each moon, Life came to find Death. They roamed the forest together while chatting. Life did most of the talking. Death mostly answered Life’s questions. He was not used to engaging in conversation and did not know how to start one - especially with someone as lively as Life himself, but Life did not seem to mind, and Death really did try.

They learned a lot about each other during those conversations. Life was a little afraid of heights and preferred to be lower and closer to the ground. Even though Death did like to be up on the treetops, he stayed low now for Life’s sake. Life loved the day and liked to chase Light, so he would constantly follow the sun, causing him to never ever stay in one place for a long time, which might explain why Life and Death had not met sooner since Death, on the other hand, liked the night and liked to wallow in one place for a long time. He hid during daylight since he always found Light too obnoxious for his own liking.

Life would protest and say that Light was a great guy to be with once you found your way around him; Death would say that he would rather spend some calming time with Darkness whenever they encountered each other.

The more they talked and interacted, the more Death realized that they were different from each other. Opposites really, though it should not come as a surprise, considering that they were Life and Death. Still, it was shocking to Death, how even though they were opposites, they fit together like puzzle pieces.

Death came to enjoy Life’s company a lot. He looked forward to nightfall just so that Life and he could explore the forest again. Life made his nights less lonely and Death did not want to lose that.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“Must be interesting to be you,” Life said once, perched upon the branch of a tree, “really.”

Death was floating cross-legged in front of him, dried branch on his lap. He raised an eyebrow even though he knew Life could not see it, “why? It’s not.”

“Why not?” Life chuckled. He held tightly towards the tree branch and leaned back. “You’re always floating. You always have a branch and always wear a mask, and you kind of look scary, but you’re really not. You’re very easy to talk to.”

Death was taken a little aback. That answer was unexpected. “Oh…” He looked down, “I… don’t think that of myself.”

Life chuckled, leaning back further and looking up at the sky, “well you should. It’s who you ar- AH!” The branch Life was sitting on gave out and broke, making Life fall down from the tree. He hit the ground before Death could react.

“Life!” Death yelled and descended quickly to where Life was lying face up on the ground. Wildflowers were growing on the ground surrounding him. “Are you okay?”

Life did not move, staring up at the sky and not at Death, so Death decided to move into his field of vision before asking the question again. “This is why I don't like being up and high,” Life said, still not really staring at Death. “I’m too clumsy.”

“Are you okay?” Death asked again.

Life finally looked at him and smiled. He nodded, “I am.”

Death was holding his branch in front of him casually and loosely. Since it was so close to Life, Life grabbed it as support to stand up. As a reflex, Death gasped and let go of the stick, moving away from Life in the process.

“Huh?” Life was now holding the branch with his raised hand. Death watched as the branch came back to life in Life’s hand. It seemed to become thicker, its blackish color turning brown.

Life sat up with the branch in hand, “oops.” He chuckled and stood. He walked towards where Death was floating. “Here,” he stuck the branch out, “I guess I grabbed it by instinct.”

Death looked at it. He has had that branch for centuries, and for centuries, it had been dead. Now it was back to life, and Death could not find it in himself to take that away again. “No, it’s fine,” he shook his head.

Life tilted his head and lowered the stick, “why? It’s yours.”

“It’s back to life,” Death said, “I’ll kill it.”

Life furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the branch, “how long have you had this with you?”

“Centuries, I think,” Death answered. “But now it’s back to life. I can’t.”

Life eyed him before setting the stick down on the floor. In a few seconds, the branch wilted again and went back to its previous state. “What?” Death asked in surprise.

“I can’t bring things back that have been dead for a long time,” Life explained looking at the stick. He raised his head and looked at Death, “you, Death, have already taken your toll on those things so it’s impossible to bring them back.” He grabbed the branch again, “take it. It’s yours.”

Death eyed the branch coming back to life again. He took it from Life’s hand, halting the process and reversing it. “Thanks…” he muttered. He was glad. He would have hated to part with the branch that had been his companion for so long.

Life smiled, “you’re welcome.” He put his hands behind his back and turned around. He started walking. Death stared as his branch again - dried, dark, and dead again, just as he remembered - before following Life at a small distance.

“I’ll admit something to you, Death,” Life said after a few seconds of silence. Death raised an eyebrow. Though it was not like Life could see it. He was not even looking in Death’s direction. “I envy you,” he stopped walking.

Death paused, too, in surprise, “why? That’s foolish. You’re Life!”

Life turned around and smiled at him, “and you’re Death. Everything I can’t do, you can.”

“But why are you envious?” Death asked, “you are what everything and everyone loves.”

“Yeah…” Life nodded, looking away, “everyone loves the good sides of me.”

Death tilted his head, “huh?”

Life put his hand on the tree he was next to and started to pet it. A few seconds later, the tree started to thicken and grow. “Imagine if this tree was sick, Death,” Life shook his head, “I wouldn’t be able to heal it. All I could do is make it grow in its sickness. Maybe it has something that can spread and before you know it, it infects other trees and in a short time, maybe even the whole forest. All because I thought touching it might heal it.” Life stopped touching the tree and looked at Life, “if it were you, this tree would die, allowing all the other trees in the forest to live. That’s important. Not only that, but the dead tree will become nutrients that will cause new trees to grow. That's amazing!”

Death said nothing. He understood what Life was saying. These were things he had done before. He had caused sick trees to wither before and put down hurt animals to prevent them and those around them from suffering. He never really thought much about it, and he never thought Life would see any of those as important.

Life looked at him and chuckled before looking away again, “I’ve heard people call you the ugly truth. My ugly truth, as in the ugly truth of life is that it always ends in death.” Life looked at Death again, “I don’t think you’re ugly. I’ve never seen your face, but I don’t think you’re ugly.”

Death looked away. He touched the snout of his mask and he wondered what it would be like to take it off. The idea of showing his face to Life did not fully bother him, but the idea of actually taking his mask off was rather nerve-wracking. He gulped and looked at Life. He wanted to show Life his face. “Would you like to see my face?”

Life’s eyes widened, “what?” He jumped and landed closer to Death. “Are you serious? You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.”

Death gulped, “I’m serious.” He took his hood off and grabbed both sides of the skull. He took a deep breath and lifted the skull off his face. It felt like taking off a protective layer.

Death felt exposed.

Life gasped loudly, covering his mouth with his hands. Death raised his eyebrows in surprise at Life’s reaction. “Is…” Death started to ask, “something wrong…?” with my face…?

“No,” Life shook his head, dropping his hands, “I just never expected you to be this pretty!” He grinned widely.

Death’s eyes widened and he gaped, “w-what?

Life started laughing, “you’re blushing!”

Death pouted, his eyebrows furrowing together, “What? I’m Death. I don’t blush.”

Life grinned and nodded, “yeah, you are. Your skin is normally a grayish color, right? Well, it’s grayer on your cheeks now.”

Death gulped, “impossible…”

“Possible,” Life disagreed, “I’ve heard I get greener when I blush.” Life started at Death, “wow and just because I called you pretty.”

Death looked away and gulped. “You’re prettier anyway…” he muttered and put his mask back on.

Life’s eyes widened, “huh?”

Death shook his head, “nothing.”

Life’s pale green skin really did get greener when he blushed.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Death had decided that maybe it was okay to be without his mask on. It was a slow process, but Life encouraged him every step of the way. At first, Death would take his mask off and simply carry it around or put it on top of his branch. Life would laugh and say the branch looked cooler and more menacing, but that it all lost its effect because of Death’s cute face. Death would look away and tell him to shut up.

It was nice to be without his mask. Death did not know why, but he had grown a little more confident in his looks. When he stared at his reflection in a lake for the first time in centuries, he did not get the same sickening feeling he had gotten all those centuries ago. It helped that Life was next to him, giving him the most supportive smile as Death looked down at his own reflection.

Still, Death felt the need to be around the mask. He could not just drop it somewhere and move on without it. It was still a comfort item. Life understood that since he was not forcing Death to be without it or even suggesting it.

Death wanted to challenge himself more though and one night, he put the mask under the overgrown roots of a tree, where he thought it would be safe, and continued the night without it. Life gushed when he saw him without his mask. He spoke of how proud he was of Death for taking off his mask. He automatically tried to touch Death’s cheeks, but Death moved away from him quickly.

Life should not - could not - touch him after all. Nothing could.

They spent their nights as usual, exploring new parts of the immense forest they currently resided in. They also visited the fawn Life had revived a while ago. It was growing healthily, a very active young though he was tinier than the usual fawn its age. Life was so happy, and Death could not help but be happy because Life was happy. Life played with the deer for a while, and Death watched from above because he was too scared of accidentally harming the deer if he tried to play with it. Death thought that watching Life have fun was fun itself, so he was not too jealous.

At the end of the night, when the horizon was beginning to lighten, Life left Death with a promise to come back the next night, and Death went on looking for his mask where he had left it at.

It was not there.

Death looked and looked and looked. It was not there. It was nowhere. It was not behind the tree or in the branches or in neighboring trees. It was gone. Death felt a deep fear wash over him and a pain on his chest. He did not know what he was supposed to do without his mask now. He could not be without his mask. There was no way.

Death dropped his stick next to him and got on his knees. He started digging on the place he had left the skull at. He dug and kept digging in the hopes that maybe it had been covered in the brush during the night. Any weed and grass and root he touched withered in his hands, but it did not matter to Death. He had to find his mask.

Death gripped the tree to get up, the places he touched withered. The grass he stepped on as he ran wilted around him. He went to every tree in the near facility and looked under every root.

There was absolutely nothing.

Death fell on his knees, putting his hands on the grass. He bit his bottom lips as he watched the grass wilt around him. His eyes were watering. There was no way it could just be gone - the mask that had kept Death company for so long and had kept him so well hidden. It could not be…

Death heard the crunch of grass caused by someone walking in front of him. In a few seconds, a pair of familiar bare feet came into his vision. Someone grabbed his cloak and pulled him up. Death let him.

Death came face to face with Life again. “What’s going on, Death?” Life asked, so softly and with so much concern.

“My mask,” Death took deep breaths in order to not sound as panicked as he was, “it’s gone. I-I don’t know where it is. I looked everywhere.”

Life looked around and Death followed his gaze. All around him was his touch. Plants and grass and trees were wilting and withering just by the simple touch of Death. “I see…”

“Oh no…” Death looked around, “what have I done?”

“Hey, hey,” Life called for Death’s attention by moving his hands to Death’s neck, making sure that there was cloth from the cloak separating Life’s skin from Death’s, “nothing wrong. Nothing that can’t be helped.”

“Please fix it,” Death whispered, his voice weak.

“I want you to calm down first,” Life said. “You said your mask is gone?”

Death nodded, “I’ve looked everywhere. It’s not where I left it.”

Life smiled with sympathy, “I’ll look with you. We’ll double check everything after I’m done cleaning here. Don’t you worry.” He patted Death’s shoulder, “you can be in sunlight, right?”

Death nodded, “of course.” Death was always around after all. Sunlight and Light, in general, were annoyingly bright was all.

“Then we’ll look until we find it,” Life said, “we have day and night forever to.”

They never found the mask. It was Death who called off the search and Life apologized endlessly for not being able to find it. He even promised to get Death a new mask, similar to the one he had before. It was Life’s idea to get Death to take off his mask, after all, so he felt guilty over Death losing it. Death told him that it was not a big deal and that it was time that he learned how to live without his mask again in the first place. Life still felt sad, and Death felt scared of continuing to live without his mask. He felt naked and cold without it.

Life helped. Life always helped. He never failed to remind Death that he looked perfectly fine without it on, perfectly cute, dashing like the fine spirit he was. Death would complain and say that Life was over exaggerating, but he did enjoy the compliments. They did make him feel confident in himself. It took no time for Death to feel normal without his mask on. Sure, he still missed the comfort it brought him, but he knew he did not need it. He only had Life to thank for that.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

One night, Life appeared with a bouquet of pretty, delicate-looking, white flowers. When Death asked him what they were for, Life just grinned and shook his head, refusing to answer. It was not until they were both sitting in silence on a rock in front of a massive lake that Death received his answer.

Life grabbed a single flower from the pack and looked at Death. He giggled before poking Death’s cheek with the flower. Death jumped at the sudden sensation. He looked at the flower. The flower’s petals were wilted - Death assumed it was because they touched his cheek - but they quickly revived as Life was still holding it by the stem. Death raised an eyebrow, questioning. Life giggled, “they’re known as angel kisses - these flowers.” Life moved the flower forward and tapped Death’s nose with it and then both of his cheeks, and then Life hesitantly dragged the flower from Death’s cheek to his lips before he pulled the flower away. The flower’s wilted petals revived soon after. Life sighed, his shoulders deflating, and smiled, though not as brightly as before, “there. You’ve been kissed by an angel.” He placed the flower next to Death and stood up and walked away.

Death stayed quiet, watching Life walk away. He gently touched his lips and turned to look at the lone flower. What are you trying to say, Life, Death thought as his vision slowly rose back to Life.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe I haven’t asked you this yet but,” Life looked at Death, “do you have a name, Death?”

They were walking through the path of a mountain. Life’s feet crushed the leaves below while Death tapped the ground with his stick as they moved forward. “What?” Death asked, turning to look at Life.

“You know, like a name,” Life used his hands to explain. It did not help. “Like what humans call each other to tell each other apart. A name.”

“Ah…” Death nodded. Now he understood what Life meant, but he still did not understand why Life asked it. “No…? Why would I? I’m Death, not human.”

Life grinned, “yeah, but it’s fun like that. It’s like having another identity that doesn’t revolve around what you are but who you are. It’s fun!” Death said nothing and Life chuckled, “Light’s name is Minhyuk. Darkness’ name is Changkyun. Time’s name is Hyunwoo, and so on,” Life explained. “You should get one, too.”

“What’s yours?” Death asked. “Do you have one?”

Life snickered, “I’ll tell you mine once you tell me yours.”

Death pouted, “how unfair…”

Life grinned and shrugged, “Life works that way sometimes.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a human village at the base of the mountain, and Life excitedly tugged Death towards it. Apparently, a baby would be born there tonight, and Life wanted to make sure that everything would turn out okay in the birth.

They were able to sneak undetected into the tent where the human female was giving birth - they were spirits, after all, undetectable by humans - and watched the birth from the corner of the room. Death knew nothing of births. They were an act of Life after all, but even he could tell that this one was difficult. The soon-to-be mom screamed and screamed and screamed while another female cleaned the sweat off her forehead with a wet cloth and held her hand. Another group of humans - a male and two females - muttered among themselves as they looked between the mom’s legs. Their tones showed concern. Death looked at Life and Life looked nervous. 

Life moved and situated himself amid the group of humans. He put his hands of the birthing female’s leg and stroke it gently. “Come on,” he said quietly, “you can do this.”

The soon-to-be mom’s breathing leveled a little and she kept pushing and pushing. A few minutes later, the group next to Life’s chatter grew louder and they sounded more excited as they focused on the female.

It only took a few more minutes for the baby to come out.

It did not cry. It did not move. Everyone’s excited expressions slowly fell and a human female among the group held the baby. The new mom called for her child. No one moved. The mood became somber.

Death knew all about death. The poor baby had not made it.

Life looked at Death, and Death motioned to the baby, wanting to scream at Life for not doing anything to save it. Life smiled softly and turned to the newborn. He walked on his knees towards the baby and put his hands on the baby’s cheeks after making sure that he would not get in the way of the humans. He leaned towards the human baby and blew air at its face, similar to how he did with the fawn long ago.

A few seconds later, the baby squirmed and started to cry. Everyone in the room, including Life and Death, breathed a sigh of relief. The mom started crying as she called for her baby again. The female holding the baby did not hesitate to give the child to her.

Life and Death looked at each other. Life motioned at Death to get out of there.

“I thought you would not save it for a second there,” Death said once they were out of the tent.

“I wanted your permission,” Life said.

“You don’t need my permission to save a life,” Death answered.

Life chuckled, “a healthy baby boy now. I hope he grows up well.” He looked at Death and smiled.

There was a semi-dead fire burning in a pit. It faced the back of Life and helped illuminate his face nicely, giving him a warm halo of light around his face. Death focused on those details. He tilted his head, “yeah…” He gulped, “he will. Thanks to you now.”

Life shook his head, “all because you let me.”

Death disagreed, “no, all you. It’s always you. You always save…”

Life chuckled, “now you’re just saying stuff.”

Death frowned, “you don’t underst-” 

Death was not able to finish that sentence before Life leaped up and away. Death sighed, shaking his head, before following Life.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Death visited that baby again many moons later. The sun had just set and Life would find Death soon, but Death wanted to see how the baby was doing alone. The mother was fine. She carried the baby in her arms as she sang to him. She was caring and calm as he moved his arms around and looked at his mother’s face. She called his name a few times while poking at his nose. It was a nice name, a nice name meant for a healthy baby. Life truly did save him. Death was relieved and happy. He left the mother and child alone quickly.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“I think I have a name,” Death said to Life later that night.

They were on top of a mountain, looking down at the scenery below. Life turned to him with wide eyes, “really?” Death nodded. “You’re not kidding. You named yourself?”

Death nodded again, “yes, I wouldn’t kid of these things.” 

Life grinned, standing up on the rock they had been sitting on (Life knew Death liked to sit on rocks since there was less risk of accidentally killing something, so he always made the effort to find large rocks to sit on), “amazing, let’s meet then.” As Death stood up, Life quickly looked around for a twig since he could not hold Death’s hand; Death did not allow it in fear of hurting Life. He found one in a few seconds. “I hope you’re not kidding me. I’ll be very sad if you are.”

Death smiled and shook his head, “no, I am not kidding.”

“Okay,” Life smiled back. He stuck the twig out, “hello, good evening, my name is Hoseok, and what might yours be?”

Hoseok… Death stared at Life - at Hoseok. It fit him. It fit him so well. Death grabbed onto the end of the twig and thought of the child he had visited earlier - the child Life had saved, almost the same way he had saved Death. He smiled, “Kihyun.”  

Life - _Hoseok_ \- grinned widely, “nice to meet you, Kihyunnie. I love your name!”

Death - now Kihyun - widened his smile, “nice to meet you too, Hoseok, and thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. 
> 
> This fic is rather simple compared to what I normally write, but this idea came on one Sunday morning around two weeks ago and I just had to write it. 
> 
> Now, imagine them figuring out that touching each other doesn't really hurt them since they are Life and Death personified. Cue a bunch of cuddling from Hoseok's part (andmaybesomekissingtoowhoknows).
> 
> Considering that this is not like my average fics (I think), I do know really know how to feel about it. I love adding details to my fics but I feel like this one does not need to many. I think everything that needs to be explained is explained but idk. So I guess it's just weird to me lol
> 
> I hope it was good! I hope that not referring to them as Hoseok and Kihyun from the beginning was not too strange. I hope I still got some quirks of their personality though I honestly think I didn't, which is kinda scary since I always try to get as most in character as possible lol. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Leave a kudos and a like if you want! Know that I am most likely to answer to all comments! I hope you enjoy this piece and see you in my next one!! Bye-bye!!! <333


End file.
